


Sherlock and the problem

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, but its still the best thing I've ever writen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock has a problem and it's like a really big problem yeah hahaha lol fail summery warning OOC a tiny bit, I m not good a t writing lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day Sherlock was sitting in his flat with John and he saus to john Watsone "I am bored joh what do u wanma do?

John say "no homo" and he comtinued to read the book he was reading

Sherlock suddenly jumped up form his chair and he shouted "suddenly it is 7 pm" and it was 7 pm

He quickly ran out of the flat and he went doen to the nearbye 7-11 and h e bought the first donut he swa while walking in and he saw microft there too because he was cheating on his diet and was getting a big gulp and like 70 twixxlers

"what r u doing here you loser" said shirlco confidently

"none of your beeswax you absolute walnut"

Sherlock jumped back a little at the snide remark "that was rude a little"

Then Mycroft looked at whis watch and said "it's time for my show, I gtg you white crayon"

Sherlock couldn't believe his ears as Mycroft left the store without paying fr his stuff but he was of the government so the cashier really chouldnt do anything about it

Sherlock payd for his whatever he bounhtt and ate it as he walked home thinking about what his brother has said to him

He opened the door to the flat when he got there. "John Im ack

'did you get the milk

"sometimes no one is perfert the dumb, how come you always evxpent so much o me, I cant remember to fo things all the time. You didn't even tell me in advance before I left"

"you left?

"y don't you ever pay attention to meeee"

Saherlock leaned on Johns face and john had to put down his book

Im sorry sherdizzle but I'm bizzle wit my book, yo"

Sherlock got angry because he hates it when John starts dowing is Snoop dog impression

"John stop that"

I name is jozzle you weenus"

Everyone was really mean to Sherlock today and Sherlock was really sad about it

Can you go buy that milk johnI need milk

I need milk right now"

Sherlock didn't actually need the milk he just wanted john to leave

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but I need to take a shizzle first and he whent t o the bathroom

"Sherlook went to the kitched and opened the fridge, inside was a head 3 fingernaisk and a few leftover boxes of spaghetti

Sherlock closed the fridge and sighed. "it's a good thing I literally never eat"

Sherlock then went up the the roof tho photosynthasis a little bit

Then John left so sherlokc could start the plan

He laughed evilly, then he unzipped his entire self and he was moriary!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the earlier capter but this is an old thing that I am uploading to my AO3 but I wrote this like 2 years ago. its actually really nice reading old stuff. honestly I like this a lil better than my new stuff lol

In the ;ast chapter Moriary got into the holmes and watsom restidance and he walked around and he thought a plan as he walk

Moriary ripped a whole into the couch and he put inside a cound a woopie cusion but it was inside so anytime john wanted to sit in his chair there would be the noise of flatualance and it would be loud and clear for all to hear and johm would be sooooooo embarraser

As mariory showed the couch back ip after putting the woopie goldburg in it he heard foot heel steps at the door. He quickly jumped out the window an the REAL Sherlock holmes walked in

"JOHM IM HOlMEs " Sherlock sniffed arounf but john wasn't there at the flat that they wned and Sherlock went to his bedroom immiatly

He flouced onto the bed and he took out his gamebro magazine and read about the latest games that would be coming out awhile he waited for john to get home

Them Sherlock hear a nock at the dor…. Jom walks in and he say "Sherlck I'm home I bought the milk as you asked"

Sherlock ran out his room fast as cheeta and he grabbed the milk and drank half f it because he was thirsty

What the frick frack didely dack cracker jack snack pack was that for!? That milk as supposed to last a week! Said john angrilly

Sherlock looked at the ground and said "im sorry, I was werelly thirst

John threw rhe rest of the grocerys in the ground and he sat in his chair

"pppppttththhthhttpppppfpppfp" said the chiar

John was really really really mad, He looked at Sherrock and asked wtf he did to his chair

Sherlock shruuggged and said "it's a mystery"


	3. Chapter 3

In the last charpet the chair of john made a farting nois and joh got mad a t it

"why the fizzle did the shair make the noise Sherlock?" john desecrated angrily

"I don't know but is seems like we need to go cluing to fing out why" said Sherlock as he took out wis magnifying lass and he bent down at the florr near the chair "ita case john

John rolled his eyes and he left the apheartment to the nearbye bar to drink away his embarrassment for being gay for sherlcok homes

Sherlock saw hat on the chair there was a stagne lump, hi pokes it. "pth"

Sherlock realized that the stange lump was chausing the flatuance noises he gaspen

Sherlock got his compute and he wanted to blog about but he realsed he camt so he got his mobile texting device and called john

"Jon WE NEED you to get here abd blog about y descover"

John picked up the phone and heard sherlokc say these words so right the second before he could drink one alcohol and then get drunk he quickly ran out of the place and got the Sherlock

John got to the apartmet and he nocked the door and yelled "I am ready for the blogging"

Sherlock opeped the door and said "get the heckie in here"

Then john quikcly got to the computer and opened his blog and got his hands ready for the next big post

Then sherlcok explained to john as he observed the werd lump cause farting noises

John typed furiously about the discovery and Sherlock said "to get to the butomt of this mistery we need to sergecly remove the fart noise from the couch"

John called a ambulance so they could get the operation done

Sherlock looked for more clues of how the fartnoise could be developed

Wat will happen? Will our herhoes do the mistery thing? Find ot next tien?


	4. Chapter 4

in hte last chaprte sherlock was about to sergioucky remove the fart noie from the coich

"John pass the knife" said sherlock. John wrote this down on the computer and handed him his swass arm knife. sherlock carefully ripped the couch open to descover the woopie kushin.

"omg" said sherlock, he squeazed the thing and it did the noise. "I think we know no what made the noise john, How could you have gotten mad at me when you put this this in my chair?"

john slammed the compter down ANGLRILY "how dare you acuzzle me of this!? you obviously sezzled this up so you could be the one to solve th emystery and impress me!"

Sherlock was heart broken that john woud think that he wood do such a thing. "do you think im just here to impress you john? I would nt be so cheep jon, all the htinkgs I do for u are 100% reel." "because…. ILY

JOhn gasped "do u rly love me?/?/?/"

shurlock did the U_U face and said "with all my hart"

"but before we can have time for this emotional momo, we need to fing out who the frickle frack put this fart noise in out chouch!" sherlock said with PASSION cutting SWIFTLY into his heart.

John cryed

WILL THEY FIND OUT WHO DID IT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH JOHNLOCK, WILL I EVER UPDATE THIS FANFICTION AGAIN. FIND OUT LIKE IN A YEAR.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to fanfic user BalisticDolphin who is pretty much internet famous and liked my fanfic. The line 'Ears hurt with bad news?" was a reference to their fanfic titled : Sherlock season 4-7 It might have more season now I havent looked at it in a while.

Shercock loked right int johms eyes annd he said "listen jon i rly car about you and b4 we con talk bout our feels we need to find our whos beem messing wiwth us this is for safe

john nodded in understand and sherlokc logiced around to fimd out who was the person who put the woop in the couch he looked ont eh ground real har dwith his magnifieing grass and he found a teeny piece of paper that said "moriary" on it

"JOoN BLOG THIS DOWN RIGHT THE H*CK NOW" dherlok screeched and Johns ears hurt with bad news?

"I fond the clue! sherlock yelld logically he pointed at the small paper on da gownd "it says it says Morianty on it"

"no it says never give up"

shelock "this is not time for your silly gayms Jogn :("

john snarfled and blogged down on his tumblr about the clue moriatry ont eh ground

but little to the knowlege o f john moroaty was floowing himm on tumblr dot com and he was sending him ANON HATE

"okay i poste the clue shelock!" John replyed to sherl

"RADICAL B)" replyed sherloc

"oh I got a message ask in my ask box on my tumblr!" said joh

"oh boy read it so i can heer" exitedly stated shelok homie

"Yur blog it rly dumb! :] also yu ll never find out were moriarty is so give up!" john spoke and them he started srying because the hate hurt his feelinga (AN: YOU SHOULD LEARN SOMETIHING FOM THIS PPPL WHO SAYD MY SONIC FANFIC IS BAD)

"sherlok patted johns back to confront him and he say "its oay john, I still cae about you :"

"really? you don think my blog is dumb"?

"not" sherloc said

then,... they kean in… and the they ….KISSWED … ON THE LIIPS!

"now let fo find moirriaty and show him that he canno mess wit us and our blog :} "

FIND OUT NEXT WHAT HAPPEN PLS LEAVE MORE REVIEW S IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STOREE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh man, i loved writing this

SHerlock logiced on the computer and then he hacked into moriarys blog so he found out where morianrty lives and he said "okay john I know were he is lets rock amd rool and get ot him" said sherlock

"okay abae" said jon making SHERLCOK BLUSH A LITTLE

okay so they got into a cab that drove to the house and sherlock said the adress to the man driving the cab and so then they went to morortys house

WHILE THEY WERE IN THE CAB SHELOCK AND JONM WERE HOLDING HANDS

we rae heer said the cab driver and sherlock and johnathan got right the hekc out of the car and they both dramatically stormsed into the house they were at that wa really abandoned in the out skirt of town

"what a dumb" saidn john

sherlock chuckled at johns SNide remark

they walke into the abandon building and they saw moriary sitting on a one person couch and next to him was a coffee table with his labtop on it and you can see is on tumblr, he was also petting a cat EIVILLY

"I have been excpanting you shelck homes and john watsone " he said evilling

\"my evil cab driver assinsetnt tolf me you were comign and he alwaso told me you and john were holding hands :?" said the evil man

"oh no sherlock" said john he was pretty worried cause now everyone will think hes gay :(

well i just wamna no why not me sherlock?" mariart said gayly

"well it doesnt matter now if, I have pictures from my secret cameras i put in the taxi you guys rode and im gonna put them ontubmlr unless you give me a million dollars and a kiss *3*" moriarty said displaying his compute and on the screen tou can see that there s the picturee and the mouse was hovering right abouve the post button

"NO " sherlock protexted

"so sherloc gimme all ya monee and a kiss unless you wan tot be embarresded 5ever"

sherlock looked at john and john was worried and sherlock sad

"but john listen I only wanna eber kiss yo also i dont wanna have million how will thisn happen"

john put his hand on his hair and he said "lol idk"

then suddently sherlock had a gr8 idea nad took out his phone

"how d you get that? maorianrt yelled

"shh i get a phone call yeh?" sherlock said

"okay fin e w/e" maoriarty said

"sherlock used hishacking app he bought on the itunes and then he hacked moriairts compute and it blew up"

"you idiot dunces!" shouted moriairty very mad and he took a gun from his pocket and he said "you leave me no choise he point gun at john and john is scared so much

"oh shizzle nizzle sherlock how we gonna get out of thiis one"john asked sherlock

"no john pls" sherlock reache arm out for him

"wajajjajajajja morianrty giggied "now john will B dad and I will have sherlockALL tot myself

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no" sherlock cryed

FOMD OUT NEXT EPISODE FOR ALL THE REVELASE

ALSO thanks for all da gr8 reviews (balistic dolphin ur like my #1 role-modl srsly thank)

u gys r the best


	7. Chapter 7- the conclussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed reading this!

in da last chappert moriarty had the gun pointed at john watsone and he laugh and say give me all ur money and a mkiss or i shout jon watsome

sherlock then thought of a deviosue plan

"k moriart i wil kiss u, but i domt even have a million dollars i only hav 7:47"

"that okay" says moriairty "as long as u kiss me on the liops"

sherlock hgaspt

john is crying his bfs lisp will be taisnted with the lips of ANOTHER MAN

woo alright so like sherlock walks to moriary and says put da gun dowm and close ur eyes and make kissy face then moriary says "(^3^)"

so sherlock leans in to almost kidd moriarty and he breath on his skin 0_o but then …

HE PICK UP THE GUN AND SHOOT GUN AND GUN SHOOT HEAD EVIL HEAD SHOT

morirat is dad

sherlock looks at dead body and makes a pun but I cant think of one rn

ok so like um then ugh, like sherlock and john hold hands and they walk to the place were the cab was an they were like "yaya okay i call a cab say sherlcok but indtead he called his friend because he make sure that the cabby was not evil like last time and then

sherlock and john got to the flab and hey are at home and the eat dinner and john logs bapk onto his tumblr and he sees a new message

"I 3 ur blog is reallly good" it is from tumblr user shiningbeatyfluff

john said "wow this person is rly nice and sends me nice message s on tumbl and also she has a REALLY ccoll blog sherlock check it out

"wow that's quite the blog!"

thens herlcok kissed john on the LISP really pasisionatly and they made a blog post about how they defeeted moriratry and solved the case of the mysetery couch fart

the end


End file.
